Thing-Thing: The PC Game
Thing-Thing: The PC Game is a side-scrolling run-n'-gun PC game based on the Thing-Thing series of Flash games created by Diseased Productions. Controls Menu Screens Simply move the mouse to select the options, and click the left mouse button to confirm your selection. In-Game *'Movement, Crouching, and Jumping:' To move your character, press and hold down the A or D keys. To run, hold down the Shift key and then press and hold down A or D. To crouch, hold down the S key. To jump, press the W key. You can perform a double-jump by pressing the W key twice. *'Weapon Selection and Use: '''To select weapons you may have on hand, press the E key or roll your mouse wheel. If you want to use a melee weapon, press the Q key. To use a weapon, move the mouse to aim at an enemy, and left-click to fire the weapon. If you're using a multi-caliber or dual-mode weapon, press the F key to switch to a different mode or caliber. If you want to do some pistol-whipping, press the G key to switch to Pistol-Whip Mode (Buttstock Bludgeon Mode for rifles). *'Pausing/Unpausing': To pause or unpause a game, press the P key. Plotline ''Thing-Thing: The PC Game uses the plotline of the four main games in the series, along with an exclusive scenario, where a new bio-weapon follows in Project 154's footsteps of resisting Systems Corp.'s control. Gameplay TT:TPCG uses the same basic gameplay engine as Thing-Thing Arena 3, but with the added mechanic of changing calibers/modes/etc. on certain weapons acquired in the game. In addition, you have a series of Weapon Slots for the weapons on hand for use during gameplay. There are five firearm Weapon Slots (one for Handguns, Submachine guns, Rifles, Shotguns, and Other), and one Weapon Slot for the melee weapon of your choice. As you progress, you unlock new weapons, either by finding them (the whole weapon, or pieces of it), getting a certain number of kills, or acquiring certain in-game achievements. Of course, what would Thing-Thing be without Survival Modes? Survival Modes *'Standard': In Standard Survival Mode, you face off against an endless army of Systems Corp. soldiers out for blood. As the game progresses, the difficulty gets higher, as the enemies start coming with stronger weapons and in larger numbers. *'Sentry Bomber': The Sentry Bombers have returned from Thing-Thing Arena 2, and their suicide attacks are as explosive as ever! Watch out for the new Sentry Grenadiers firing airburst rounds at you! Plus, they've gotten a little smarter, as well, smart enough to be able to dodge gun fire, that is. *'Stinky Bean': Oh, those silly Stinky Beans! They're back yet again, and this time, they've got some firepower of their own, in the form of the weapons featured in The Chronicles of Stinky Bean. Watch out for the kamikaze 'Beans, as well! *'Zombie Survival': Those Systems Corp. boffins don't know when to stop with those blasted zombie experiments! They may be slow moving, but their scratching and/or acid-vomiting attacks can still hurt! *'Super Survival': Basically, a tougher version of Standard Survival Mode where you start off with less health and enemies with stronger weapons. Don't worry, much like in the Super Survival Mode in Thing-Thing Arena 1, your starting loadout will come with 20 rockets and 30 grenades! *'Ultimate Survival': This is the toughest of all Survival Modes, where you'll be facing Systems Corp. soldiers, Stinky Beans, Sentry Bombers, and Zombies! Basically, they're really giving you the Works! Getting a high number of kills in this one isn't just an achievement beyond words, it's also a miracle. It'll take everything you got! *'Anti-Vehicle Survival': A new Survival Mode where you use very powerful weapons to destroy enemy Systems Corp. vehicles from a stationary position. Never worry about your ammo, though, you'll have an unlimited supply of it. Item Listings There are a series of items that can help the player throughout gameplay *'Health Pack': Usually seen in the form of a white box with the Red Cross on it, these items can be used to heal quicker. *'Handgun/SMG Ammo Pack': A small pack of standard handgun/SMG ammunition. Provides 15-30 rounds. Magnum rounds not included. *'Magnum Ammo Pack': A small package of high-powered magnum cartridges. Provides a rather measly 3-7 rounds. Magnum rounds can be expensive to produce, you know! *'Rifle Ammo Pack': A packet of rifle-caliber ammunition. Provides 20-30 rounds. *'Rifle Ammo Box': A military-style ammunition box. Provides up to 200 rounds of ammo. *'Grenade Ammo Box': A container of grenade-caliber ammunition, ranging from standard high-low shells to airburst rounds, and to RPG ammo, single-use RPG's, or recoilless rifle shells. Provides up to 10 units of ammo. *'Shotshell Box': A small box of shotshells. Provides between 5-7 shotshells. *'Flechette Box': This ammo box yields a batch of armor-piercing flechettes. Holds between 20-30 rounds. *'Mixed Ammo Box': It's like a container of mixed nuts, except it's for ammunition! *'Special Ammo Crate': A box containing the kind of ammunition used by certain weapons, such as the *'Gun Parts': Collect a whole set of these to unlock new weapons in the game. Weapon Listings What would Thing-Thing also be without one of its core elements, which happens to be weaponry! Handguns (covers both semi-automatics and revolvers) *'M1911': Ah, yes, the M1911 designed by legendary gun designer John Moses Browning. Chambered for .45 caliber ACP (Automatic Colt Pistol) rounds. Good stopping power, but recoil leads to a fairly low rate of fire. *'H&K Mk.23 SOCOM': The German-American handgun developed by Heckler & Koch for use by USSOCOM operatives. Features a threaded barrel for adding a silencer. Also comes equipped with a tactical light mounted beneath the barrel. Also chambered for .45 ACP, and has less recoil than the M1911, making for a better rate of fire. *'CZ-85B': The ambidextrous variant of the renowned Czechoslovakian handgun. Chambered for 9mm Parabellum. While not as powerful as the .45 ACP- or 10mm Auto-chambered handguns, but its near-lack of recoil allows you to fire it as quickly as you would like. *'FN Herstal Five-seveN': A Belgian handgun chambered in FN Herstal's proprietary 5.7x28mm cartridge. Accurate, low-recoil, and has similar performance to most 9mm Parabellum handguns. Also has a higher load capacity. Ammo can be used in both this weapon and the P90 PDW. *'Bren Ten': A 1980s handgun chambered for the powerful 10mm Auto cartridge, which has more powder in the casings than .45 ACP, making it stronger. Useful for getting kills in only 2-3 shots. *'IMI Desert Eagle': A semi-automatic gas-operated pistol co-developed by Magnum Research and IMI. It uses magnum rounds, particularly .50 Action Express. Can kill in a single shot, even to the head. Medium-high recoil gives it a lower rate of fire than even the M1911. *'AMT AutoMag V': Another .50 AE handgun, this time an American weapon. With its longer barrel and compensator ports, the AutoMag V has less recoil than the Desert Eagle, but don't get too cocky; magnum rounds can still be a pain to get at times. *'Taurus 605': A Brazilian snubnosed revolver chambered for .357 Magnum. Holds five shots before needing to reload. Easy to aim, and can kill in two shots. A little bit stronger than the Bren Ten, but is beaten out capacity-wise. *'Ruger Super Redhawk Alaskan': Another snubnosed revolver, this time chambered for .454 Casull. Stronger than the Taurus 605, but just as easy to aim. Has more recoil, though. *'Smith & Wesson Model 500': The world's strongest production revolver, chambered in the super-powerful .500 S&W Magnum. Has a longer barrel for accurate shots. Extremely powerful cartridge leads to massive recoil and considerable barrel rise. Shots can also punch through two enemies at a time. Submachine Guns (also covers machine pistols and PDW's) *'Steyr TMP': An Austrian SMG chambered for 9mm Parabellum rounds, and fires at a rate of 900 rounds per minute. What it lacks in power, it makes up for in rate of fire. It is also easy to aim. *'H&K MP5K': A shortened variant of the venerable MP5 for use by clandestine operations and special services. While it uses the same kind of ammo and has about the same rate of fire, the MP5K is more balanced. *'Thompson SMG': A .45 ACP blowback-operated submachine gun made (in)famous by the alcohol-bootlegging gangsters of the United States' Prohibition era. High rate of fire and stronger stopping power, but the recoil causes muzzle climb, making for missed shots. Fire in short bursts to get the best out of it. *'KRISS Vector SMG': Another .45 ACP-chambered submachine gun. Features KRISS' proprietary Super V recoil operation system, which lowers felt recoil and reduces muzzle climb. Has a higher rate of fire than the Thompson. *'FN Herstal P90': A PDW using FN Herstal's 5.7x28mm cartridge, same as the Five-seveN handgun. High rate of fire, low recoil, good accuracy. Ammo can be used between the two guns. *'H&K MP7': A direct competitor to FN Herstal's P90, the MP7 fires the proprietary 4.8x30mm cartridge developed by Heckler & Koch. Like the P90, its small-caliber round leads to low recoil and good accuracy. Features a threaded barrel, so a silencer can be attached to it. *'Glock 18C': A version of the Glock 18 (the select-fire version of the 17) with a compensator. Easy to aim with a high rate of fire, but the weapon isn't too accurate. Can be dual-wielded. *'Micro Uzi': A compact version of the world-famous Israeli SMG invented by Uziel Gal. Chambered for 9mm Parabellum. Fires at very high rate of 1700 rounds per minute, wickedly fast. Easy to aim, can be dual-wielded, and more accurate than the Glock 18C. Eats up a lot of ammo with its rate of fire. It's best to fire in short bursts. *'Beretta 93R': A select-fire machine pistol from the same handgun family as the 92FS. Can fire a three-round burst at 1100 rounds per minute, and features a small foregrip on the front of the trigger guard. Chambered for 9mm Parabellum. Easy to aim, but difficult to control when firing in burst mode. *'H&K VP70M': The select-fire military variant of the "People's Pistol". It can be set to either semi-automatic, or three-round burst mode. It also comes with the detachable stock to turn it into a carbine-like weapon. Burst mode has a very high rate of fire, and uses 9mm Parabellum rounds. Easier to control than the Beretta 93R, especially with the stock equipped to it. *'Neal SMG': A unique .22 LR-chambered SMG with five rotating barrels like a Gatling gun. Has the fastest rate of fire among the SMG's at 3,000 rounds per minute, all thanks to the very low recoil provided by the cartridges. Feeds from a helical magazine at the rear of the weapon. Machine Guns *'H&K HK21': A general-purpose machine gun produced by Heckler & Koch. Belt-fed, this weapon fires 7.62mm NATO-standard cartridges at 900 rounds per minute. High rate of fire, good reach, but not too accurate, and eats up ammunition rather quickly. *'FN M249 SAW': An American adaptation of the FN Minimi light machine gun, chambered for 5.56mm NATO. While it fires 100 rounds slower than the HK21, it is more accurate, but still eats up ammo just as quickly. *'Mini-Vulcan': The Mini-Vulcan returns from Thing-Thing Arena 2, and its rate of fire is as ridiculous as ever! While it eats up ammo really fast, the Mini-Vulcan is super-useful for mowing down your enemies! Melee Weapons *'Lead Pipe': Self-explanatory. While it's just a piece of lead piping, it can be nasty if used to bludgeon your enemies and bash their skulls in. *'Sword': A sword weapon that can cut through just about anything, even any unlucky enemy that gets caught in its swinging radius. Unlocked by gaining 500 melee kills. *'Pistol-Whip Mode': Press the G key to switch to this mode, allowing you to use your handguns to bludgeon your opponents. Alternatively, it can be achieved when you run out of handgun/SMG ammo. *'Buttstock Bludgeon Mode': If you're wielding a rifle and you press G, you can use the buttstock to bash in your enemies' heads. Works on the same principle as Pistol-Whip Mode. Rifles *'M4A1 Carbine': The tried-and-true assault rifle used by the U.S. Army. Fires 5.56mm NATO rounds. Best used in short bursts or semi-automatically. *'AKS-74U 'Krinkov: A compact version of the AK-74 Soviet-era assault rifle using 5.45mm rounds. Due to the size of the weapon, it has more recoil than the standard model. *'Mk. 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle': A select-fire variant of the M14 battle rifle designed for CQB and designated marksman roles. Chambered for 7.62mm NATO rounds. Low recoil makes it user friendly, and is an accurate weapon when single shots are fired at a time. *'AK-47': The weapon that started the world-famous AK line developed by the famous Russian weapon designer Mikhail Kalashnikov, chambered for 7.62x39mm rounds. Lower recoil than the 7.62mm NATO and penetrates better than 5.56mm NATO. *'Serbu BFG-50A': A semi-automatic rifle developed by Mark Serbu, and a variant of the bolt-action BFG-50. Fires .50 BMG rounds, very powerful! *'Barret XM109': A variant of the M107 anti-materiel rifle firing 25x59mm airburst rounds from a distance up to 2km. 5-round magazines. Due to its role against light armored vehicles, it is usable in ''Anti-Vehicle Survival Mode only. *'AR-15 w/ .50 Beowulf receiver': An AR-15 modified with a receiver for firing the powerful .50 Beowulf round, which was designed for stopping vehicles in their tracks. Weapon usable in Anti-Vehicle Survival Mode only. *'Korobov TKB-059': This monster of an assault rifle, designed in Soviet Russia by German A. Korobov, has three barrels in order to attain a rate of fire rivaling that of a minigun, yet easily portable for the individual soldier. Of course, the recoil's a major issue, and eats up ammunition very quickly. Uses 7.62x39mm rounds in 90-round tripled magazine clips. And wouldn't you believe it? It isn't even a fictional weapon! Shotguns *'Franchi SPAS-12': The world-famous Italian dual-mode shotgun returns again. Can be used in pump-action or semi-auto mode. Best used at close range, as the metal pellets found in shotshells become less effective as they cover more distance. *'Winchester M1887': A shotgun designed by John M. Browning and produced by Winchester, featuring a lever-action mechanism like that found in the famous Model 1973 rifle. *'Serbu Super-Shorty': A short-length pump-action AOW (Any Other Weapon) shotgun designed by Mark Serbu. Made famous by its presence in various media. Has a two-round magazine tube, and as a result, reloads faster than most other pump-action shotguns. The short length that leads to lower accuracy and reach is a bit of a put-off, though. *'Benelli M4': A semi-automatic Italian shotgun developed for the U.S. Marine Corps. featuring the Auto-Regulating Gas Operated (ARGO) recoil action. *'Saiga-12': A Russian semi-automatic shotgun patterned after the AK rifles designed by Mikhail Kalashnikov. It is a clip-fed weapon, so it reloads fairly quickly. *'Daewoo USAS-12': A gas-operated select-fire shotgun developed in South Korea, inspired by the Atchisson Assault shotgun. You can fire it semi-automatically, or go full-auto! *'H&K CAWS': A military bullpup shotgun developed by Heckler & Koch. Although its rate of fire is slower than the USAS-12, it uses powerful high-pressure brass shotshells loaded with wicked tungsten buckshot or flechettes! This is surely the ultimate shotgun! To switch between the tungsten buckshot and the flechettes, press the F key. Grenade Launchers (also covers RPGs and airburst weapons) *'B+T GL-06': A Swiss break-action grenade launcher firing 40mm grenades. Reloads quickly due to being a single-shot weapon. Compact and easy to aim. *'China Lake EX-41': A pump-action grenade launcher with a larger 4-shot capacity than the GL-06, but it takes longer to reload. Also fires 40mm grenades. *'Milkor MGL': Ah, when it comes to grenade launchers, those South Africans have it made! 6-shot loading capacity. Reloads more effectively than the China Lake EX-41. *'RPG-7': The infamous Russian anti-tank weapon, famed for its low price and deadly firepower. Fires 40mm rocket-propelled grenades. *'M72 LAW': A single-use disposable rocket launcher developed during the Vietnam War. Fires a 66mm rocket. Can only be used once, so find more than one of them if you can. *'Carl-Gustaf m/86': A recoilless rifle that fires a wicked 84mm round with armor penetration at more than 500mm! Usable in Anti-Vehicle Survival Mode only. *'Alliant Techsystems/H&K XM25 CDTE': An airburst grenade launcher derived from the airburst component of the XM29 OICW, co-developed by Alliant Techsystems and Heckler & Koch. Fires a 25mm airburst round. Using the F key, you can program the range at which the rounds explode after you fire them, either close, medium, or long range. *'DENEL/Neopup PAW-20': A South African 20x42mm semi-automatic anti-infantry grenade launcher competing with the XM25. Semi-automatic gas-operated with rotary bolt. Seven round magazines. Higher loading capacity and range. All ammunition is point-detonating only. Leans towards ease of use compared to the XM25. Misc. Weapons *'Serbu Typhon 20mm': Another weapon designed by Mark Serbu. A bolt-action cannon that fires 20x102mm vulcan cannon rounds, making the BFG-50A look like a peashooter. Extremely powerful rounds makes for significant recoil. For this reason, it can only be used in Anti-Vehicle Survival Mode. *'X6 Flechette Rifle': This high-powered rifle from Systems Corp. returns from Thing-Thing 4, and it's as deadly as ever, firing flechettes at a high rate of fire. Two shots, especially to the head, and he's down! *'Acid Mine Launcher': A weapon combining the best of the Acid Lobber and Proximity Bomb Launcher. Deploys a capsule that, upon detonation by any target stepping on it, splashes toxic, flesh-melting acid in all directions. Category:PC Games Category:Fan games Category:Under Construction